gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-011S Zaku III Custom
The AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (also known as the "Zaku III Kai") is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. The unit is piloted by Mashymre Cello. This MS also appears in the light novel Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis and is briefly piloted by Danton Hyleg. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zaku III Custom is essentially the basic, modular AMX-011 Zaku III fitted with various optional parts to enhance its performance. Mashymre's Zaku III Custom has a new head unit which mounts a pair of vulcan guns instead of the head beam cannon, a different left shoulder armor with hide bomb dispenser, a new backpack with larger propellant tanks and high output verniers, a long rear skirt armor with thrusters that also functions as stabilizer, and finally different knee armor. Danton's unit features an all-red color scheme reminiscent of Char Aznable's MS. In addition, it retained the original Zaku III's backpack and knee armor, and was equipped with a Beam Machine Gun originally used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga. Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Cannon/Beam Saber :Mounted on the front skirt armor and hand operated in use, the barrel units of the pair of beam cannons can be ejected and used as beam sabers. As a beam cannon the output is 2.8 MW and when the barrel is removed and becomes a beam saber the output is 0.85 MW. ;*Beam Rifle :Mashymre's Zaku III Custom uses a high performance beam rifle which was developed as an optional armament for the standard Zaku III. It has a long effective range and high output. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Used by Danton Hyleg's Zaku III Custom, it was original used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga. ;*Hide Bomb Dispenser :Mounted in the left shoulder armor of Mashymre's Zaku III Custom. ;*Option Rack Shield :The shield on the right shoulder contains a storage rack carrying spare beam sabers and grenades. Special Equipment & Features ;*Propellant Tanks :The two propellant tanks on the backpack of Mashymre's Zaku III Custom have a larger capacity than those on the standard Zaku III. Beside improving the suit's cruising range, they also allow the suit to accelerate several times faster than the standard Zaku III. History Although the AMX-011 Zaku III design lost out to the AMX-014 Doven Wolf as Neo Zeon's new frontline mass-production mobile suit, a limited number of units were produced. These Zaku IIIs proved quite popular with many Neo Zeon officers and ace pilots fighting in the First Neo Zeon War. One Zaku III unit ended up in the hands of Haman Karn loyalist Mashymre Cello, who would employ his customized Zaku III in one of the last battles of the war. Although Mashymre's Zaku III was referred to as the AMX-011S Zaku III Custom, it was actually the basic Zaku III with various optional equipment for performance enhancement. During the Battle of Axis, Mashymre Cello engaged Ple Two's NZ-000 Queen Mansa, and nearly scored a hit with his beam saber before being intercepted by AMX-014 Doven Wolfs, lead by ace pilot Rakan Dahkaran. In the ensuring battle, the more advanced Doven Wolfs trapped Mashymre's Zaku III Custom and nearly destroyed him, but Mashymre used his Cyber Newtype abilities to resist and destroy one Doven Wolf before he sacrificed himself by detonating his Zaku III Custom. In U.C. 0096, after the Laplace Conflict, another Zaku III Custom appeared during the events as depicted in Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis. This unit was built by Arlette Almage, and was meant for Char Aznable's use, although he opted for the Sazabi instead. The unit was later stored for research purposes in a mobile suit hangar located underneath a residential area in Axis. The prototype unit was later abandoned following the end of Char's Rebellion. Later, when Mastema was attacked by Birnam forces, the unit was hastily reactivated by Arlette for veteran test pilot Danton Hyleg's use. During its fight with the RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan", the unit managed to damage the Tristan and destroy its Beam Rifle. After the battle the unit's OS was formatted and the unit permanently disabled, as it was too large to bring with them. Gallery AMX-011S_Zaku_III_Custom.jpg|Mashymre Cello's unit (U.C. 0088) AMX-011S Zaku III Kai (Arlette Almage Custom) Front.png|Danton Hyleg's unit (U.C. 0096) (Novel) AMX-011S Zaku III Custom danton hyleg.jpg|AMX-011S Zaku III Custom Danton Hyleg (ONA Version) zaku iii danton hyleg.png|Lineart (Danton's unit): front view zaku3lineart.jpg|Lineart (Mashymre's unit): front view amx-011s-back.jpg|Mashymre's unit: rear view amx-011s-head.jpg|Head Unit amx-011s-cockpithatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch (Mashymre's Unit) amx-011s-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle amx-011s-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber ams-119-beammachinegun1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun zaku 3 custom.jpg|Zaku III Custom illustration by Masakazu Kawazoe zaku3custom-art.jpg Gundam Twilight Axis v01 RAW 0074.jpg|AMX-011S Zaku III Custom as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) amx011s_p03.jpg|Zaku III Custom with ReGelgu as seen on Gundam ZZ TV series amx011s_p02.jpg|Zaku III Custom: head close-up The_Battle_of_Axis.jpg|Zaku III Custom slashes at NZ-000 Queen Mansa Glemyforces.jpg|A Zaku III Custom in Glemy Faction colors (gray, top) flying in formation with AMX-014 Doven Wolfs (green), RMS-108 Marasai and NRX-044 Asshimar Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 01.jpg|Front close up (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 02.jpg|Face close up (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 03.jpg|(Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 04.jpg|Going forward (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (ONA 02) 02.jpg|Danton's Unit Firing Beam Machine Gun (ONA 02) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 05.jpg|Using beam saber against Tristan (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 06.jpg|Head close up (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 07.jpg|Using beam saber against Tristan rifle (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 08.jpg|Using thrusters (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 09.jpg|With beam saber (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 10.jpg|Front close up (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 11.jpg|Against Tristan (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 12.jpg|With beam rifle (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 13.jpg|Against Byarlant Isolde (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (ONA 03) 01.jpg|Vs. Byarlant Isolde‎ (ONA 03) AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (ONA 03) 03.jpg|Without an arm (ONA 03) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 14.jpg|Front close up (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Zaku III 15.jpg|Shoulder being melted (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Games amx011s_p01.jpg|Zaku III Custom as featured on Gundam War card game Amx011s-ms14j_ExtremeVSFullBoost.jpg|Zaku III Custom and ReGelgu (right) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost video game (2014) Unit_ar_zaku_iii_custom.png|AR-Rank Zaku III Custom as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Super Gundam Royale zaku III TA.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla Gunpla_amx011s_144-Resin_box.jpg|1/144 Full-Cast resin model "AMX-011S Zaku III Custom": box art Zaku III custom.jpg|1/144 HGUC AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (1999): box art HGUC Zaku III Custom (Twilight Axis).jpg|P-Bandai Exclusive 1/144 HGUC AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (Twilight Axis Ver.) (2017): box art SDGG-ZakuIIICustom.jpg|SDGG AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (1999): box art Zaku III Johnny Ridden.jpg|1/144 AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (Johnny Ridden Custom; non-canon) model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC AMX-011S Zaku III Custom amx-011s-shinmatsunaga.jpg|1/144 AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (Shin Matsunaga Custom; non-canon) model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC AMX-011S Zaku III Custom Notes & Trivia *In the non-canonical Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God of Legend: Gigantis' Counterattack, there is another red colored Zaku III Custom, known as the Suzaku or S-Zaku, and is piloted by Char Aznable. Reference External links *AMX-011S Zaku III Custom on MAHQ ja:AMX-011S ザクIII改